Alla arriba
by Artis CriXar Solem
Summary: Un pequen'o obsequio dado a Eli por el Clan Sombra, que le hara regresar al pasado, con alguien de su presente, y que probablemente cambie su futuro. Uno de las historias mas cursis que jamas he escrito, XD. Fic a peticion de Bartz Linx, en su review al fic "Fuera del Camino". Un abrazo!
1. Chapter 1

Eli avanzaba solo por un oscuro sendero. El Clan Sombra lo habia convocado alli, pero tenia que acudir solo. Freno su vehiculo al llegar al punto de reunion.

- Donde estaran?- se pregunto. Burpy subio a su hombro para ver mejor. Hecho una rapida mirada al rededor y chillo a Eli cuando vio algunos de ellos acercandose. Eli volteo y se puso el SombraDuctor.

-Llegaste Shane...- dijo el lider.

-Si, pero, para que me llamaron? Ocurre algo malo?

-Todo lo contrario. Tus acciones han llevado a BajoTerra a tiempos de paz, y por ello, queremos premiarte.

-No, no es necesario. Enserio.

-Si lo es.- le ensen'o un objeto similar al de Danna y al que usaron para ir a las Cavernas Profundas, pero a diferencia de los otros dos, este irradiaba una luz naranja.- Ten.

-Wow, gracias. Y este p ra que sirve?- pregunto sorprendido, tomandolo en sus manos.

-Al igual que los que has visto antes, es un portal. Es especial, ya que no lleva a ningun lugar en BajoTerra.

- Entonces a donde?

-Al Mundo Ardiente.- Eli dejo de ver el presente y lo miro incredulo.

- A la Superficie?

-Curioso nombre tienen los Shane para este lugar de leyenda. Tu padre solia llamarlo de la misma manera.

-Je, si.- volvio a mirar la brillante esfera.- Entonces es asi como iba y venia de ahi. Jamas se me hubiera ocurrido.

-Pues ya lo sabes. Puedes regresar a tu mundo de origen y retornar a BajoTerra cuantas veces lo desees. Pero recuerda: El poder de las babosas no puede ser expuesto a las personas que viven alla arriba. Todo lo que lleves de aqui debes mantenerlo oculto a los habitantes del Mundo Ardiente.

-Lo hare. De verdad, gracias.- la negra criatura le sonrio y desaparecio en las sobras con el resto de los suyos. Eli salio del lugar, antes de levantar sospechas, y regreso al refugio.

En el camino, recibio una llamada de Kord.

-Eli, amigo, donde estas?

-Lo siento, Kord. Sali algo temprano.

- Y no pudiste avisarnos? Pusimos el refugio de cabeza buscandote. Por que tanta urgencia?

-Yo, eh, se los explicare luego. Lo prometo.

-Bien. Oye, y de por casualidad, tienes a Burpy contigo?

- Burpy? Si, por que?- la babosa presto atencion al oir su nombre y se acerco a intercomunicador de Eli para escuchar de que se trataba.

-Digamos que Pronto tuvo una "ligera discucion" con las aracniredes y las lavalix. No tenia idea de que la lava y las telaran'as juntas pudieran hacer una consistencia tan solida.

- Saquenme de aqui!- se escucho gritar a Pronto desde el fondo.

-Jaja, llegare en un minuto. Dile a Pronto que no se preocupe.

-Muy bien. Solo date prisa.  
============================================================================================================================ ¿Que dira la Banda del nuevo objeto?

Sigo con internet. Espero que siga asi.


	2. Chapter 2

-Hey, ya estoy en... casa?- no habia nadie a la vista cuando Eli abrio la puerta.- Chicos?

- Eli! Al fin llegaste.

- Donde estasn los demas, Trix.

- Yo estoy aqui!- grito una cansada voz desde el techo. Kord tenia razon. La mezcla de lava y telaran'a era fuerte, lo suficiente como para haber retenido al topoide por al menos una hora.

- Oye, Kord!- grito Trixie en direccion del otro lado del refugio.- Eli ya esta aqui con Burpy! Olvida la babosa trilladora!

- La babosa que...?!- Pronto habia descubierto del plan de sus amigos para bajarlo de ahi.

-De acuerdo, Burpy. Bajalo de ahi.- lanzo a su infierno, quien deshizo el material con el calor de las llamas. No habian colocado un soporte debajo para atraparlo en cuanto estuviera libre, pero Trixie lo sustituyo con una babosa jabonosa.

- AAHHH! Agh, gracias...- dijo Pronto sin querer despegarse del suelo que tanta falta le habia hecho.

-Asi que ya volio el desparecido...- Kord llego tarde para burlarse de la singular caida libre de su colega.

-Sip, y tengo algo que mostrarles.

- De que se trata?- Trixie se le acerco con curiosidad.

-Ustedes son mis amigos, asi que cuento con que mantendran el secreto.

-Por supuesto que si.

-Bien.- saco la esfera de su mochila.

-Eh, otra esfera portal?- pregunto Kord.

- Que quieres hacer? Regresar a las cavernas profundas?

-Es que esta no lleva a las cevernas profundas.

-Entonces, a donde?

-A la superficie.

- Que!?

- De donde la sacaste?

-Fue un regalo del clan sombra.

-Asombroso...

- Podemos usarla?- pido Pronto.

- Estas loco? Qujen sabe a que parte de alla arriba lleva esto. Podriamos terminar en medio de una pista de Mecabestias.

-Mmmm, no creo que eso pase...

- Por que no?

-Bueno, primero, por que no hay Mecabestias arriba. Y segundo, al igual que las esfera que nos llevo a las cavernas profundas,  
no importa donde sea que la activemos, siempre deberiamos aparecer en el portal. En este caso, supongo que nos llevara a la entrada del descenso.

- Y subiras?- dijo el rastreador.

-No lo se. Hace tanto que no veo ese mundo, que no se si podria ir solo. Pero no hay trolls o topoides en la superficie. Asi que si la gente los viera a ustedes, bueno, excepto a ti, Trix, no se cual podria ser su reaccion.

- Y que tal si Trixie te acompan'a?- dijo Kord. Eli volteo hacia ella.

- Tu que dices?- le pregunto.

-Pues, seria una buena oportunidad de conocer un nuevo lugar.- Esto hizo sonreir a Eli.

-Mas te vale que nos traigas buenos videos.- le dijo Kord.- Quieron conocer los transportes de la superficie. Seria una gran inspiracion para las siguientes actualizaciones de nuestras Mecas.  
============================================================================================================================ Actualice rapido por que ya tengo los capitulos, solo los estoy detallando. Y yo se que no esta asi como que muy cursi, lo decia en referencia a los ultimos capitulos.


	3. Chapter 3

-Gracias por ir conmigo, Trix.- Con sus cosas empacadas, estaban listos para partir, por nada mas que un dia, al Mundo de la Superficie. Eli aun estaba algo asustado, pero el saber que tendria a Trixie a su lado le reconfortaba.

-No hay de que. Sera divertido.

-Cuidense los dos.- se despidio Kord.

-Lo haremos.- Eli saco la Esfera Portal(pense decirle asi) y la coloco frente a ellos.- Estas lista?

-Si.- Trixie puso su mano en la parte de arriba. De inmediato, comenzo a brillar, haciendolos desparecer de la vista de sus amigos.

Sin saber aun que les esperaba en la Superficie, Trixie comenzo a pensar en las miles de cosas que desde su infancia habia escuchado de ese lugar. El infinito cielo, los esponjosos objetos flotantes llamados "nubes", el agua que caia desde arriba y, lo que mas se relaionaba con todo aquello, el brillante sol. Con sus rayos llenaba de luz todo y con su calor cambiaba todo.

Al desvanecerse la verde luz de la esfera, abrio los ojos, ilusionada de ver todo aquello. Pero en lugar de las maravillas,  
se vio rodeada de muros de cemento, que conformaban una oscura sala iluminada por una debil luz blanca.

-Eh, Eli, estamos en el lugar correcto?

-Claro que si. Bienvenida a la Superficie.- extran'ada, Trixie seguia pensando que se habian equivocado de rumbo.

-Pero, donde esta el sol? Apenas si puedo verte.- Eli tomo su mano antes de que distrajera con algo.

-Jaja, no. No veras el sol ahora. Se acaba de ir.

- Irse? A donde?

-Bueno, no se fue, se oculto. Al final de cada dia, el sol se pone, es decir, se va, para darle lugar a la noche.- explico el Shane con su babosa Infierno en su hombro para iluminar el camino.

- Y por que vinimos de noche?- dijo mientras lo seguia, tratando de no perderlo de vista en aquel aterrador lugar.

-Para que no nos vieran salir de aqui.- llegaron a unas escaleras que terminaban en una peculiar salida con forma redonda.  
Eli empujo el enorme objeto que la sellaba y lo tiro a un lado. Una vez afuera, extendio su mano para ayudarle a salir a ella.

Tal y como le habia dicho antes, el sol ya no estaba, pero aun quedaba un poco de su luz que iluminaba un poco las calles.  
Trixie quedo impresionada. Ni una sola Meca se veia a la vista, pero plasticos objetos con algunos cristales y cuatro ruedas debajo de ellos parecian ser el medio de transporte. Eli por su parte, termino de cerrar la salida.

- Y? Que opinas?

-Es increible.

-Ven.

- A donde?

-Al lugar donde pasaremos la noche.

- Tienes un refugio aqui tambien?

-Ehm, un refugio no, una casa.- Caminaron unos metros en silencio, hasta que un grupo de jovenes paso cerca de ellos. Iban hablando y riendo.

-Eli, donde estan las lanzadoras de esos chicos?

-Aqui no usamos lanzadoras, Trix.

- Entonces que arma usan normalmente?

-Nadie usa armas.

-Pero, que hacen si los atacan con babosas? Como se defenderian sin su arsenal?

-No hay nada de que defenderse aqui. Las babosas aqui son, digamos, mas inofensivas.

-Ya veo...

-Es aqui.- se detuvieron en una casa, se raro aspecto para la chica. Adentro, todo parecia estar guardado. Era evidente que llevaba un buen tiempo inhabitada.- Creo que podemos dejar nuestras cosas aqui.- dijo colocando su mochila sobre una mesita.

-Los refugios aqui son muy diferentes a los de BajoTerra.

-Sip.- afirmo Eli.- Antes que nada, hay un par de cosas que debes saber.

- Que?

-Uno, nada de lanzar babosas, ya sea dentro o fuera de la casa. Eso alertaria a la gente y es lo que no queremos.

-Muy bien, segundo?

-Segundo, todo lo que grabes aqui no puedes subirlo a BabosaNet. Eso pondria en peligro todo.

-De acuerdo. Algo mas?

-Solo un detalle. Las babosas deben quedarse aqui. No pueden salir y andar por ahi. Las personas no deben verlas, ademas,  
este lugar puede ser algo peligroso para ellas.- Trixie asintio, pero habia algo que temia.

-Y dime, podre ver el sol antes de irnos?

-Mmmm, no lo se. Planeaba que nos fueramos esta misma noche. Es solo para revisar algunas cosas.- ella bajo la mirada.

-Oh. Y, que haremos ahora?

-Quizas mi papa halla dejado algo aqui que nos sea util en BajoTerra. La pregunta es donde.

-Hay unas cajas por ahi.- sen'alo Trixie.- Podriamos revisarlas.

-Seguro.

Con la intencion de mantener el polvo lejos de las pertenencias que se quedaron alli, estas habia sido empacadas en varias cajas, esparcidas por toda la casa. Trixie saco su camara y comenzo a grabar el lugar, para luego hacer una especie de comparacion con el refugio.

Para comenzar, habia una pantalla alli tambien, pero no estaba conectada a ninguna camara de vigilancia exterior. Tampoco habian computadoras de gran taman'o o arsenales de repuesto.

Trixie fue a buscar cerca de un armario por las escaleras. Una de sus puertas estaba mal bloqueda y la chica la abrio para verificar si habia alguna caja alli dentro. Pero para su sorpresa, un pequen'o mostruo aparecio ante ella aparentemente de la nada.

- ELI!- grito, cayendo de espaldas.  
============================================================================================================================ Tanto sin verlos! (Hace dos dias)  
No tendre que ir mas a clases. Gracias a Dios, pase todas las materias, algunas super bajas, pero pase. Estoy super feliz.  
Ahora, podre concentrarme mas en mis fics, subir mas fotos (sobre todo EliXie) a la pagina de FaceBook, sin mencionar que podre estar mas atenta a todos los nuevo detalles que revelen de la pelicula de de BajoTerra, "Ghoul From Beyond". Creo que su titulo en espan'ol seria "Malvadas del Mas Alla" o algo parecido. 


	4. Chapter 4

- Trix! Que ocurre?- pregunto el, corriendo desde el otro lado de la casa.

-Ahi hay u-una, una...- no podia articular palabra, asi que Eli se inclino a su lado para ver que sucedia. Por cortesia, trato de no reir al ver al "asustador".

-Ja, ehm. Es esto lo que te asusto?- le pregunto tomando a la criaturita entre sus manos.

- Es algun tipo de aracniredes transformada en miniatura?

-No, es solo una aran'a.

- Una aran'a?- repitio acercandose lentamente. Si Eli la sujetaba con tal naturalidad, no debia ser tan peligrosa.

-Si, es un animal.

-Pero es diminuta.

-Las especies aqui tienen taman'os variados.- abrio su mano para mostrarselo. En lugar de tocarlo, Trixie decidio grabarlo.

-Es increible. Todo este mundo es increible.- Al ver su entusiasmo, Eli recordo algo que le dio una gran idea.

- Sabes? Hay algo que creo te agradaria ver aqui.- Cerraron y dejaron las cajas a un lado por un rato. Lo que Eli queria mostrarle estaba afuera. Con las babosas instaladas en una habitacion arriba, Burpy quedo acargo mientras ellos salian.

Habia gente en las calles aun. No era tan tarde despues de todo. Las luces de los postes le recordaban a Trixie los cristales lumino.

- A donde vamos, Eli?- El frio de la noche comenzaba a ponerla algo incomoda.

-Ya lo veras. Ahora, necesito que cierres los ojos.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Que? Por que?

-Solo confia en mi, si?- colocando sus manos sobre sus ojos, Eli se aseguro de que no los abriese por curiosidad. La guio asi hasta llegar al lugar planeado.

-Eli...- dijo ella riendo.

-Solo unos pasos mas y... Listo! Abrelos ya.- Trixie quedo boquiabierta. Se encontraban en un campo abierto. Habian algunos arbustos con flores en ellos. El suelo estaba recubierto de cesped.

-Este lugar es hermoso. Como lo encontraste?

-Lo halle un dia cuando era pequen'o. Venia aqui cada dia, imaginandome como seria cuando llegara mi turno de ir a BajoTerra.

- Y para que vinimos?

-Veras, luego de un tiempo, descubri que era un punto perfecto de observacion.- dijo caminando casualmente. Trixie le siguio.

- De que?

-De eso...- respondio sen'alando hacia arriba. Detras de unas nubes, la luna comenzaba a hacer su aparicion. Redonda y brillante, hipnotizo a la muchacha de inmediato, quien camino un poco mas cerca para apreciarla mejor. Eli la miro a ella.  
Su rostro estaba iluminado de felicidad viendo finalmente el dichoso cuerpo celeste. La luz blanca resaltaba su palida piel y sus ojos verdes, con su mirada fija hacia arriba, le daban un fino toque de inoscencia.

- Esa es la luna?- pregunto sin creer lo que veia.

-Si.

-Es maravillosa.

-Y hay mas.

- Ah, si?

-Si, ven.- tomo su mano y tiro de ella hacia abajo para colocarse ambos en el suelo. Acostada bocaarriba, Trixie pudo apreciar con mayor cuidado lo que Eli queria mostrarle. Al rededor de la luna, miles de diminutos puntos blancos destellaban.  
Unos en grupos, otro separados. A su lado, Eli sonreia de verla tan ilusionada con todo aquello. Disimiladamente, comenzo a correrse hacia ella.

- Que es todo eso?

-Esas pequen'as cosas brillantes se llaman estrellas. En ellas esta inspirado el simbolo Shane.- comenzo a explicarle.- Son muy similares al sol, pero de menor taman'o.- Eli continuo acercandosele. Trixie empezo a notar esto.

- Aparecen todas las noches?

-Si. Sin la luz solar, ellas son mucho mas notables.- Con la mas minima distandia entre los dos, Trixie inclino su cabeza a un lado, apoyandose en el hombro de Eli.

- Y que mas hay alla afuera?

-Eh, pues, hay planetas tambien.- El no esperaba ese movimiento. Algunos de ellos de inmenso taman'o, pero sin vida.- termino de decir esto con una tierna mirada.

-Eso es triste.

-Y, ya encontraste una forma?

- Forma?

-Si, mira. Las que estan juntas, a veces crean formas, pero debes ser observador.- ella solo escuchola mitad de lo que dijo.  
La cercania con el la distrajo.

-Dejame ver... Mmm, pues esas lucen como una babosa cristalida. Y aquellas crean un hongo.

-Pues yo veo una lanzadora, y por alla una babosa Fandango.

-Oh, veo otra figura.- dijo Trixie, ya emocionada con el pequen'o juego.

- De que? En donde?

-Alla.- sen'alo un pun'ado de estrellas a su derecha.- Parece que fueran...

-Una babosa Electroshock.- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. Voltearon a verse entre si y comenzaron a reir. Trixie tomo la mano de Eli.

-Gracias por traerme aqui. La luna es algo increible. Escuche miles de cosas sobre ella, pero jamas imagine que fuera tan bella.- Eli sonrio y sujeto su agarre.

-No hay de que, Trix.- Unas cuantas nubes comenzaron a aparecer, bloqueando a las estrellas. Pero los jovenes estaban demasiado concentrados en el otro como para notarlo. Eli paso sus dedos entre su cabello, generando una sonrisa en Trixie.  
Lentamente, ella se acerco lo suficiente como para rozar sus narices, sin perder su contacto visual.

El chico junto el valor y cerro sus ojos para hacerle saber lo que se proponia. Ella hizo lo mismo. Eli continuo acercandose hasta sentir un suave roce de labios. Pero... (soy tan malita.)  
============================================================================================================================ Lo siento. En serio no puedo evitar hacer esto. Es que es tan divertido!  
Hoy mi mundo casi se acaba por un momento. El internet se cayo en la man'ana y yo crei que se habia ido. Por suerte, nada mas fue un susto. Pero siempre queda la nota, por que puede que se repita. Y si no, pues actualizo en dos dias para que no me odien. :) 


	5. Chapter 5

Algo callo en la mejilla de Trixie. Se alejo de Eli, asustada.

- Que ocurre?- Eli estaba algo avergonzado, pues creia que se habia retractado.

-Senti algo frio.- respondio mientras ambos se sentaban. Paso rapidamente su mano por su cara.- Es agua.

- Agua?- Eli sabia lo que eso significaba.- Oh, no...

-Si. Como es eso posible?

-Trix, tenemos que irnos ya.- advirtio el levantandose.

- Por que?- Poco a poco, mas agua comenzo a caer del cielo.

- Por eso!- Eli tomo la mun'eca de Trixie y los dos echaron a correr lo mas rapido posible de regreso a la casa.

- Que esta pasando?- Trixie jamas habia estado en una situacion similar antes.- De donde viene esta agua?

-Se llama lluvia. Viene de las nubes.

-Ah, entonces para eso son.- En un momento llegaron. Entraron y cerraron rapido la puerta, pues se habia sumado algo de viento y la llovizna comenzaba a convertirse mas en una tormenta.

-Eso estuvo cerca...- dijo Eli deshaciendose de su empapada chaqueta.- Como estas?

-Emh, mojada?

-Je je, cierto. Creo que hay unas toallas en la mochila y el cuarto de ban'o esta arriba.

-Bien.- Tomo lo que necesitaba y subio a secarse.

- Burpy? Jouls?- las babosas bajaron por la baranda de las escaleras.- Como estuvieron las cosas por aqui, eh?- evitando mirarle a los ojos, chillaron rapidamente, tratando de asegurarle que todo estubo normal, pero el ruido de un golpe seco en la otra habitacion alerto a Eli, quien los miro de nuevo.- Hay algo aqui de lo que deba enterarme...? (esas pequen'as traviesas)

Arriba...

Trixie tardo un rato, pero su cabello quedo completamente seco. Con un cambio de ropa de la superficie a su ropa habitual,  
bajo las escaleras para buscar a los demas. Cuando un enorme rayo asomado en la ventana ilumino todo el lugar. Pese a que ya los conocia desde antes por las babosa Electroshock, no pudo evitar asuatarse al recordar que no habia ninguna otra ahi.  
Entonces de donde vino eso?

Ademas de asustarla, el rayo deterioro el sistema electrico de toda la calle. Los postes se quedaron sin energia y todas las luces de la casa se apagaron al instante.

- E-Eli?- llamo Trixie, tanteando en la oscuridad para evitar estrellarse con algo.

- Trix! Donde estas?

-No lo se.- Burpy enciendio una llama que, aun que no alumbra precisamente toda la casa, es bastante para ver lo que hay en frente. Trixie estaba paralizada cuando el la encontro. Puso una mano en su hombro, asustandola por error.- Aaahh!

-Lo siento.- le dijo para calmarla. Antes de decir algo mas, Trixie se aferro a el. El Mundo Ardiente no solo le habia resultado fascinante, si no tambien aterrador. Eli la rodeo con sus brazos.- Tranquila, nada te hara dan'o. Todo esta afuera.

- De donde vino eso?

-Los rayos vienen con las tormentas. Ese debio ser demasiado fuerte.

-Si, lo se. Incluso apago las luces.- dijo ella, temblorosa todavia.- Hay que arreglarlo. Donde esta Jouls?

-Esta en la sala con las demas, pero no podemos usarlo.

- Por que no?

-Por si solo no puede generar tanta energia como para reponer la de la caja de fusibles. Y no podemos usar las lanzadoras aqui, recuerdas?

- Y como volveremos a BajoTerra ahora?

- Acaso bromeas? No podemos irnos con el clima asi. La alcantarilla debe estar inhundada.- explico.- Nos quedaremos aqui hasta que pase la tormenta. De acuerdo?- con una expresion bastante tierna, ella asintio.

Sin luz ni energia no habia mucho que hacer, excepto dormir. En la sala se acomodaron, las babosas en las almohadas y ellos en una colcha a su lado. Acordaron colocarse uno en cada extremo, pero la tormenta continuaba, asustando a Trixie con cada rayo. No podia conciliar el suen'o, pero tampoco le decia a Eli pues no quieria despertarlo. Sin embargo, no era necesario.  
El ya sabia que le aterraban y tampoco habia podido dormir pensando que no queria que su primera experiencia en la superficie fuera recordada de esa manera.

-Trix...- llamo dandose vuelta, pues los dos estaban de espaldas el uno al otro

- Mmmh?

- Sigues despierta?

-Si.

-Oye,- dijo acercandose a ella.- te molesta si duermo aqui? Cada vez que duermo muy cerca de la orilla normalmente despierto en el suelo...- Trixie comenzo a reirse.

-Jajaja, de acuerdo.- acepta sonriendo.

La tormenta sigue hasta casi la medianoche. Pero con Eli cerca suyo, Trixie siente la tranquilidad para finalmente dormir,  
aunque sea un poco.  
============================================================================================================================ Todavia no termina. Falta uno mas.  
Anoche pase como seis horas frente a la computadora y hoy amaneci bien mareada. Ademas, comi galletas CanCan como loca. Son de vainilla, lo que normalmente no me hace mucha gracia, pero con tal de hacer la coleccion de stikers me las aguanto. Ya tengo seis 8) 


	6. Chapter 6

Aunque ya no habia mas lluvia, el clima en la madrugada estuvo algo frio. La humedad de la tormenta de la noche anterior habia cubierto casi todo.

Las babosas, que a la hora de dormir se habian acostado con bastante distancia entre ellas, ahora formaban una pequen'a montan'a de colores. Se habian colocado todas en grupo para conservar el poco calor que quedaba. Pero no a todas parecia molestarle aquello, puesto que Hielo habia tomado el enorme espacio libre que habia quedado para si mismo.

En el suelo, los chicos tambien habian sido afectados por el frio nocturno. Al pareceer, Eli no habia mencionado su falta de quietud a la hora de dormir como excusa para acercarse a su compan'era. En efecto, estaba en una posicion completamente distinta comparada con la que se habia quedado dormido.

Estaba ahora hecho un ovillo. Sus sabanas estaban volteadas y su almohada en el suelo. Su cabeza inclinada y sus brazos se habian apoderado de Trixie, a quien el clima la habia hecho acercarse a Eli en busca de calor tambien. Con una mano en su pecho y la otra sobre su brazo, dormia tranquila con su rostro en el espacio entre su hombro y su cuello. Todo temor anterior habia sido olvidado.

Eli, acostumbrado siempre a madrugar, fue el primero en abrir los ojos. Poco a poco, los recuerdos de la Esfera Portal y su viaje a la superficie regresaron a su mente, al igual que el incidente con la aran'a, la visita al parque para ver la luna y buscar formas en las estrellas con Trixie, seguido de un "casi beso" interrumpido por la lluvia.

La lluvia, claro! Por poco olvido la tormenta. Los rayos habian cortado la electricidad de la cada, aparte de generarle una gran impresion a su amiga. La imagen de su adorable mirada y su sorpresivo abrazo lo derritio. No podia negar que le habia resultado alagador sentirse su heroe en aquel momento. Lo que recordo luego fue irse a dormir y acercarse a Trixie, con un pretexto, para tratar asi de calmarla un poco entre sus constantes sobresaltos por la rayeria. Despues, se quedo dormido en un minuto. Lo que quedaba por hacer ahora verificar si ya habia sido restaurada la electricidad, recojer sus cosas y regresar a BajoTerra.

Planeaba esto, aun medio dormido, pero bastante concentrado, hasta que sintio la respiracion de una persona cerca suyo.  
Aun no entraba suficiente luz para ver donde estaba Trixie, pero con sus manos pudo sentir su espalda y su cintura. Asumiendo la corta distancia que permanecia ahora entre ellos dos, enrojecio al instante. La sensacion de las manos de Eli cerca suyo hizo que la chica se acurrucara inconsientemente mas a el.

Nuestro joven enamorado penso que seria descortes despertarla tan temprano luego de haberse desvelado buena parte de la noche, asi que decidio seguir durmiendo, al menos un poco mas. La abrazo con mas fuerza y acomodo su cabeza sobre la suya.

Aun pese a que Eli habia afirmado que no seria posible, parecia que finalmente Trixie si veria el dichoso sol. Su luz se reflejo atraves de la ranura que se habia formado entre las cortinas y apuntaba justo sobre su mejilla. Un leve movimiento para acomodarse cambio la direccion del reflejo a sus parpados, haciendola presionarlos con fuerza. En cuanto la luz dejo de apuntarle directamente, abrio sus ojos con pesadez. Lo primero vio fue una insignia del equipo Shane impresionantemente cerca de su rostro.

Quiso levantarse de golpe, fue cuando se dio cuenta de su posicion. Al igual que Eli, su reaccion fue ruborizarse, pero a diferencia de el, sintio algo de pena de encontrarse tan apegados. Que pensaria su compan'ero? Que sus temores podian mas con ella que su verguenza? O que era como un cachorrito indefenso, desesperada por proteccion? No queria que la viera de esa manera, pero si no lo despertaba, no habia forma de que la viera de otra.

-Eli... Eli...- le llamo sacudiendo un poco su brazo. El muchacho solo murmuro unas incomprendibles palabras, al parecer quejandose, y continuo durmiendo. Por otro lado, habia despertado a Burpy. Con bastante esfuerzo, salio de la base de la curiosa piramide que habia formado con sus dormidas compan'eras y se acerco a los dos. Sin el mas minimo intento de coultar sus pensamientos, comenzo a reir al ver que no era el unico que habia pasado la noche "bastante cerca" con alguien mas.

- Es necesaria la risa?- Burpy asintio. Ella lo ignoro y siguio tratando de despertar a su compan'ero. Luego de unos minutos,  
finalmente lo consiguio.

-Mmmm... Pero que...? Oh, buenos dias, Trix.- saludo con una cansada sonrisa.

-Buenos dias.

- Que tal dormiste?

-Bien, y tu? Despertaste en algun momento en el suelo?

-Ehm, no.

-Exelente, ahora, tengo una pregunta.

- Si?

- Crees que seria posible que me soltaras?- Eli recordo como era que se encontraban.

-Oh, si, claro. Lo siento.- en cuanto el la libero de su abrazo, se pusieron de pie de inmediato.

-Oye,- dijo Triixie para olvidar el incomodo silencio.- que es esa luz?- pregunto sen'alando la ventana. Eli sonrio y se acerco para abrir las cortinas.

-Esa es la luz del sol. Si pudiste verlo depues de todo.- Trixie se asomo y, creyendolo similar a la Luna, quiso mirarlo directamente, pero Eli tiro de su brazo antes de hacerlo.- Espera, Trix. No puedes hacer eso.

- Por que no?

-El sol tiene luz propia. Es como mirar una enorme bola en llamas.

-Oh...

-Ven, hay que empacar todo para volver.

-Pero, aun no hallamos nada aqui.- Ella no queria irse todavia.

-Claro que si. Ayer, antes de irse la luz, ciertas babosas estuvieron jugando en la otra habitacion...- dijo dirigiendoles una seria mirada.- y encontraron eso.- los dos voltearon hacia una caja azul.

- Y que hay ahi?

-Nada menos que una de las mayores colecciones de mapas de BajoTerra. No es tan grande como la que solia estar en Colina Topo antes del incidente con Nachos, pero estoy seguro de que nos sera util.  
============================================================================================================================ Vamos a ponerle un capitulo mas, que seria ya el regreso de ambos a BajoTerra.  
Perdon por tardarme tanto. No me gusta dejarlos guindados con los fics, pero es que queria que este cap quedara bien hecho. 


	7. Chapter 7

- Todo listo!- grito Trixie terminando de cerrar la ultima maleta.

-Un minuto...- respondio Eli. Fue una vez mas hasta la que solia ser su habitacion, recordando el momento en que recibio aquella noticia de Burpy. Parecia que habia sido solo unos momento atras que sucedio todo eso. El compartimento en el cual habia estado oculta la carta de su padre sono hueco cuando paso sobre su tapa. Freno de golpe y se inclino justo como el momento en que la saco.

-Eli, ya es hora de irnos.- dijo la peliroja recostandose en el marco de laa puerta.

-Lo se.- dijo en un suspiro.

- Estas bien?

-Trix, dime, crees que estoy haciendo las cosas de la manera adecuada?

- Adecuada?

-Ya sabes, como lo hacia mi padre.

-Oh, Eli.- Trixie se agacho a su lado.- Por supuesto que si. No lo dudes ni por un instante.

-Me pregunto si el pensaria lo mismo.

-Te aseguro que lo haria.- Eli coloco su mano sobre el frio tapete en el suelo, pero el calor de una mano lijeramente mas pequen'a que la suya lo hizo sonreir.

-Hay que irnos ya.- dijo decidido.

-Claro.- Feliz de verlo mas animado, Trixie lo siguio hasta abajo.

Se aseguraron de dejar la casa bien cerrada, justo como la encontraron. Aun era algo temprano como para que las calles se llenaran de gente de nuevo, asi que se escabulleron de regreso a la alcantarilla. Luego de que Eli bajara las maletas, Trixie se dispuso a desender. La humedad en las escaleras metalicas las habia vuelto algo rebalosas, de manera que su bota se deslizo de forma inoportuna. Para su suerte, el Shane que la acompan'aba contaba con habiles reflejos. Logro sostenerla por la cintura antes de golpearse.

- Wow! Cuidado...- le dijo al atraparla.

-Gracias. En que lugar podemos activar la esfera?

-Creo que a unos pasos. Vamos.- Trataron de acercarse lo mas posible al lugar al que los trajo.- Creo que es aqui.- Eli saco la esfera y ambos la activaron para volver a casa. Para su sorpresa, y su alivio, los devolvio al mismo sitio dentro del refugio del que partieron.

-De nuevo un lugar familiar.

- Chicos! Ya estan de vuelta!- un gran abrazo de troll los recibio.

- Agh! Si, regresamos.

-Los extran'amos mucho.- exclamo. Luego se acerco para que solo ellos pudiesen oirle.- Pronto no me dejo comer otra cosa en todo este tiempo que no estuviera hecha por el.

-Oh... No te preocupes, tal vez podriamos pedir algo.

-Gracias. Oh y, Trixie, dime, grabaste algo alla?

-Claro. Ten, pero con cuidado!- le advirtio entregandole su camara. Kord la tomo feliz.

- Y donde esta Pronto?

-Asuntos de Colina Topo que requerian de su "real presencia".- respondio el ingeniero caminando directo a la computadora para ver el tan esperado video.

-Ya veo.- dijo Eli.- Trix, espera.- la detuvo en cuanto la vio caminando directamente hacia su cuarto.

- Si?

-Gracias por acompan'arme ahi. No habria sido lo mismo sin ti.- la chica bajo la mirada.

-Yo soy quien tiene que agradecerte, Eli. Es un mundo increible. Y la luna... wow.

-Si, yo... no esperaba que esa salida fuera arruinada por la lluvia...- menciono recordando lo que hubiera sucedido de no haber sido por el clima.

-Pues, hasta donde yo recuerdo...- dijo Trixie acercandose a el.- aqui en BajoTerra no hay lluvia.

-Mmmm, tienes razon.- contesto Eli siguiendo su juego.- Y...

- Y?

- No quieres saber como debia terminar ese paseo?- le pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Definitivamente.- respondio ella rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. Sin ni siquiera un milimetro de distancia ya entre ellos, Eli coloco su mano detras de su cabeza para profundizar mas su beso.

- QUE CLASE DE MECA-BESTIAS SON ESTAS!- El grito de un sobresaltado troll los hizo separarse por la impresion.

-Ejem... creo que... ire a ver que sucede...- dijo Trixie algo sonrojada.

-Si, yo tengo que... subir estas cosas.- dijo tomando las maletas. Una vez que ella se fue, Eli sonrio una vez mas.- Gracias,  
Clan Sombra.  
============================================================================================================================ Jamas crei que pudiera hacer un fic de la superficie, pero me equivoque. Lo hice!  
Jeje, esta vez fue Kord el que interrumpio el momento EliXie. Es que ya se estaban poniendo en contra del pobre Pronto, xd.  
Les mando un abrazo de troll! 


End file.
